


You Thought?

by orphan_account



Series: Ah, Sadness. [11]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream is good, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is TommyInnits father, Other, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), actually not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream said there was a traitor. But who was it? It was someone they least expected to be, the traitor has some secrets to share.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ah, Sadness. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	You Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fo all the Kudos on my last fanfic!

Dream was standing in front of them. He had just told them, they had a traitor.

“Dream, Who is the traitor?” Wilbur asked Dream what they were all thinking, besides the traitor of course.

“Now, what’s the point in that? I can tell you one thing, it’s who you least expect it to be.” The traitor was internally laughing. Everyone, especially Wilbur, was not happy with that answer. Tommy stepped forward. They all looked at him, then to Dream who looked amused.

“Dream, who could it possibly be? At least give us a list.” The residents of L’Manburg nodded, for once agreeing with him. Dream looked like he was debating if he should.

“True, Sound fair,” Dream said, “Let’s see, Fundy, Niki, Wilbur, or Techno. Hmmm not a lot.” Everyone looked in thought, besides Tommy. Fundy noticed this.

“Tommy do you possibly know who it is?” Tommy looked over at Fundy, then looked at Dream. Dream nodded his head, that worried them.

“I do happen to know.”

“Who is it Tommy,” Wilbur demanded.

“I’m not gonna tell you with that attitude.” Wilbur was shocked, Tommy never spoke back to him.

“Tommy listen to your older brother.” He looked over to Techno.

“Fine.” Tommy crossed his arms. Dream laughed.

“Come on Tommy, tell them.” Dream looked over at Tommy. Tommy rolled his arms and walked over to him. Dream put his hand on his shoulder.

“Tommy n-“ Tubbo was interrupted by someone yelling, ‘SON’. They all looked over and saw Jschlatt getting up off the floor. Tommy smiled and ran over to him. Tommy could hear gasps behind him. Jschlatt hugged his son as soon as he ran over.

“Tommy, what is this?” Wilbur demanded of Tommy. He just rolled his eyes at Wilbur.

“Use your eyes for once Wilbur.” Wilburs eyes flashed with anger. Jschlatt got worried. Wilbur was known to say things, towards Tommy, he shouldn’t when he was angry. Nobody realized how much it hurt Tommy. They all looked past it,  _ idiots. _ Even Philza. Jschlatt knew his son cared deeply for Wilbur. Even after getting exiled. Wilbur and Tommy were very close, until they started L’Manburg. When Wilbur became president, he got more angry at Tommy. Jschlatt’s son just looked past it.

“Wilbur, calm down,” Schlatt looked straight in his old friends eyes, “Don’t blame Tommy. Don’t say anything you will regret.”

“Schlatt, I will say whatever I want. He’s my brother, he needs to learn not to speak to his older brother like that.” Jschlatt glared at Wilbur.

“That’s not how it works, he has done  _ nothing _ ,” Wilbur looked like he was about to say something, but Schlatt glare made him decide not to, “He is my son, my responsibility. If to me he has done nothing wrong, then he  _ hasn’t. _ ”

“Dad,” he looked down at his son, “Can we just go home. I wanna hang out with Sapnap.” Jschlatt smiled.

“Of course we can,” he looked over at Dream, “Handle them, ok?” Dream nodded his head. Tommy held up his dad, they started walking towards the exit.

“Tommy,” Tommy looked back at Wilbur, “I’m sorry.” Tommy eyes widend, Wilburs eyes were back to normal. He just smiled. Jschlatt and Tommy then left to go join Sapnap.

TommyInnit left the game

Jschlatt left the game.


End file.
